


Greece's Halloween Costume

by OofyDoofis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Greece maybe also being an idiot, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Turkey being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OofyDoofis/pseuds/OofyDoofis
Summary: Greece and Turkey are getting ready for Halloween and need to make costumes on short notice. Turkey's all set within a minute, but Greece...





	Greece's Halloween Costume

"You're such an idiot."

"Hahaha, a great idiot!"

"There is absolutely nothing great about you or what you are currently doing."

"You just don't realize the amazingness of my actions!"

"You're literally wearing two masks."

Turkey lifted up his Halloween mask, showing his original mask, "And what's wrong with that?"

Greece threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Turkey from across the room, completely missing. "It's literally the same mask...!"

"Well either way, it's my Halloween costume," Turkey slipped it back on, "And it's way better than yours, probably!"

"You literally look the same as usual...! And you're wearing the same clothes you did yesterday..." Greece said, fiddling with more paper, readying more crumpled up papers to throw at Turkey when the time is right.

"You do that all the time! You once went a whole month wearing the same shirt!" Turkey turned to Greece, getting a face full of crumpled paper. His masks acted as a good shield, though, so it didn't matter.

Greece mumbled something to himself.

"What are you doing with all that paper anyway? You gonna just make a hat and just wear it?" Turkey walked over to the table where Greece was working away and was surprised by what he saw.

"Japan has been teaching me some... origaming... and I'm going to base my costume off it..." Greece said, focusing mainly on folding now that Turkey was in his peripheral vision.

Turkey flicked a wadded paper in Greece's direction, "It's origami, idiot." Turkey didn't want to admit that that was actually a cool idea. Though, all Greece had managed to fold so far was a single swan. And even that was deformed and sad.

"Not so hot at folding, huh?"

Greece just grunted in response and continued folding. Turkey joined in, folding things until they almost resembled something. Greece said nothing as the pile of deformed paper creatures grew and grew.

After an hour or so, they ran out of paper.

...

Greece and Turkey showed up to the annual Halloween party together. Turkey was as he decided to be, the Masked Kebab™. But Greece was a man covered in deformed paper swans. He and Turkey pinned all of their handiwork to Greece's clothes, and now he looked like a crazy bird man. Prussia was happy as heck, and Japan was charmed by his hard work, but others looked at him confused.

There was nothing Greece could do however, except to enjoy this Halloween. And so he did.

And he got more candy than Turkey did. That's the real prize.


End file.
